La Tua Cantante
by riseka
Summary: Edward is a member of the Volturi and Bella is a gypsy girl brought into its folds to dine upon. But there is something about her and Edward must have her for himself. BXE
1. Chapter 1

So this is based sometime before TV's, fridges and cars ok? sorry i suck and history lol And everyone is speaking Italian but since I don't speak Italian it's written in English lol Oh and btw, I don't own Twilight or it's characters! So enjoy!!

Tonight, like so many other nights, there was going to be a feast. Which didn't excite me in the least. The world I lived in held no joy for me, and the Volturi were no picnic to be a part of. Aro had an unnerving interest in me because of my power. His was greater, but he had to touch you. He could hear your every thought, past and present. But he envied me for being able to hear thoughts without touching anyone. In truth I hated this power, it seemed I could never be alone, not even in my own mind. Caius and Marcus, the other leaders of the Volturi allowed me to be here only because Aro wanted me. I was just barely over 100 and didn't deserve the rank I had. This was quite clear to me, I could hear it in everyone's thoughts but Aro's. He knew it as well, but enjoyed my abilities.

Aro treated me with great care, always trying to make me content. He allowed it when I refused to eat innocent people, only those who had committed heinous crimes. It still didn't ease my conscious. I was only a monster, who was I to determine who lived and died. But what other choice did I have? This life, despite the distaste I had for it, was all that I knew. And the Volturi were not someone to make enemies with. They owned this city, and they controlled the world from it. There was only one rule; never be exposed. If a vampire stepped out of line, the Volturi quickly wiped them from the Earth.

"It's time to eat." Felix said flatly. He hated me the most, I out ranked him and I was younger than him. I pulled myself from my study, towards the great hall where our victims awaited. I hated this most of all.

I took my seat next to Aro and listened to the panic rising in the minds of each person. Glad that I had eaten the night before and didn't have to tonight if I didn't want to.

_What kind of tour is this?_

_Someone help us!_

_Where is my daughter?!_

I tried to block them out, focusing my mind elsewhere. Yes this I hated. Aro knew this, and always found some hardened criminal for me to feed on. It was better than some poor little girl, but not by much. Then a sweet smell wafted through the room. I gripped my chair as it filled my lungs, inciting my hunger like nothing had ever done before. Venom seeped into my mouth and I searched the room for the source of this intoxicating scent. I could barely hold myself to my seat.

"Aro, that one. I must have her." I wasn't asking as I stared at a girl who stood at the back of the crowd.

"Whichever one you want." He smiled, it was very unlike me and he preferred me to dine on something other than criminals.

In seconds I was upon her. The smell of her blood intoxicated me. I could only think of drinking her in, how sweet it would taste on my tongue. She was a small gypsy girl, her dark brown eyes stared at mine without fear. I listened to her thoughts, but there was nothing. She was a void to me, I tried harder but to no avail.

"I can't hear you." I growled, knowing she didn't know what I meant.

"You'll get no satisfaction from me vampire. Lets get this over with quickly." She glared at me, defiant and brash.

"You know what I am?" her scent intoxicated me, but now I was curious.

"It's not polite to play with your food." She growled. I was surprised, that was not the answer I was expecting. She should be afraid, but she wasn't.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No. I know what is to come, and there's nothing I can do about it. You're stronger, faster than I am. But I won't give you the satisfaction of hearing me beg at your feet." She glared at me, hate in her eyes.

"I suppose not." I was torn now. Her scent beckoned me to drink her, take in her blood and revel in its taste. Thought now I was strangely drawn to her. "I wish to eat in peace." I said to Aro, he nodded and I took the girl in my arms and left.

I took her to my wing of the vast underground building. Beneath the city was a labyrinth of rooms built by the Volturi over the ages. They lived beneath the city, protecting it. I had one of the larger wings of the maze to myself because of my rank and favor with Aro. I took her to my study, it was where I could be alone, without the pounding of voices in my head.

"Lets get this over with." She pulled her hair away from her neck exposing the pale skin there.

"I'm not going to eat you, not right now anyway." I gave her a crooked smile and laughed as she looked at me in disbelief.

"I'd rather you did. I won't be some pet." She hissed. She was extraordinary. I wished even more that I could her audacious thoughts.

"Well I'm not, and you're not going to be a pet either. How do you know what I am?"

"I know others like you. But they are better than you, they live off cattle and wild beasts rather than innocent people." My interest piqued, I had to know more. There was another way to live? Something other than this was what I'd longed for. To not suffer the guilt of those I had devoured. She sat down at my desk, the bangles on her wrist clanking against the aged wood. She was truly a sight, her dark brown hair tousled down her shoulders, her brown eyes smoldered. Her bare feet were dirty, her ankles adorned with bells. She wore a coin belt over a flowing layer of skirt. Her top was fabric she had criss-crossed across her chest, a dark blue that greatly complimented her pale complexion. She was truly beautiful and I was glad I hadn't eaten her.

"Tell me about them, can they really survive without human blood?" I moved a chair and pulled it to sit across from her. It took every bit of me not devour her. Her smell so tempting, so delicious. I allowed my curiosity to pique, to help me control this thirst.

"No, I won't let you harm them." She said defiantly, fire in her eyes. She was a complete mystery to me.

"I'm sure Aro knows of them, I could simply ask him. I'm sure that they would love a visit from him." I moved towards the door, I was playing dirty and I knew it but I needed to know.

"No!! Please don't!" she tensed in her chair, she knew she couldn't stop me even if she wanted to. "I'll tell you…" she sighed, defeated.

"I won't hurt them, I swear. I'm only interested, I didn't know there was another way. I don't expect you to understand, but I detest this life. The monster I am, feeding on people. Who am I to say my existence is more valuable than theirs. That they should forfeit their lives so I can go on."

"You could just kill yourself." She said flatly.

"I've tried that you know. Not that you care I'm sure. But Aro, he won't let me. I can hear peoples thoughts you see." I tapped my temple "He can too but he has to touch them. But with me I can hear them without touching them. So he uses me as a conduit. I listen to them while he listens to me."

"Then why are you asking me stupid questions." She snarled.  
"Because I can't hear _you_."

She gave me a puzzled look and paused in thought. "You can't?" she finally asked, not sure what to make of that.

"No, it's rather irritating right now." I admitted. I could see some of the tension loosen in her, only slightly though. "I'm trying very hard not to eat you right now. I don't think you understand how sweet you smell. Your blood calls to me, _La tua cantante_ as the Volturi would say." I sighed. "So at least try to be civil ok?"

"You're making that up." She crossed her arms, she was considerably more at ease. She let her eyes wander, taking me in. I knew she found me attractive, I was to all humans. Suddenly a blush rose to her cheeks and she looked away. I chuckled softly as she stared intently at my wall of music.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked. I needed to know her and I didn't know why. I was drawn to her; I wanted to know every thing about her.

She only shrugged her shoulders, still staring at the wall. "Ok, you're dressed like you dance. What kind of music do you perform to?"

"I won't dance for you." She said sternly.

"I didn't ask-"

"Then don't." she cut me off. She was feisty and I somehow found it endearing.

"You can't leave, but I suppose you knew that. Once they know you know about us they'll kill you, or turn you."

"So what, you're just going to keep me here till you get hungry?" she was angry again.

I sighed, I didn't really know what I was going to do with her. I couldn't keep her a secret from Aro and I couldn't keep her alive or long once he knew about her. If I let her go they would simply find her and kill her. "No, I don't know what to do with you now." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think of something and rationalize why I wanted to keep her alive so badly. Was it just this strange clan or was it more?

"Tell me more, how many are there."

"No, I won't tell you anything else."

"You're being stubborn. Stop."

"Or what?" She defied me at every turn. I expected her to panic at any second. To try and run from me like she should.

"Or I'll eat your face." I sighed and sunk into my chair.

"That was very unconvincing." She laughed.

"Would you rather I did?"

"No not really. You're weird you know that?"

I was weird?! She was the one sitting here chatting with me! A vampire who at any moment could rip her throat out before she could scream, instead she was laughing at me. "You're an odd girl." Then I heard her stomach let out a low growl betraying her. I watched her face flush in embarrassment and I laughed. "Hungry?"

"No." she was lying.

"Will you stay here while I get you something to eat?"

"No." she wasn't lying.

"If you step outside of this room someone will find you and eat you and there won't be a damned thing I can do about it." I panicked, I had no idea how to make her stay and even more so, why I cared.

"If I stay this weirdo vampire is going to fatten me up and eat me later anyway so why should it matter?"

"Because I'm not going to eat you" I snapped at her.

"How do I know that!" she was angry, yet again.

"You don't, but your chances are far better in here than out there. Please just wait for me?" I could hear her sigh, that was the best I was going to get. I would have to be quick before she changed her mind. I rushed from the room, willing her to be there when I returned.


	2. Chapter 2

I held my breath as I reached for the door knob. I prayed she was still there, that she hadn't left and found her end at the hands of someone like Felix. Slowly I opened the door, afraid of what I would find. The room was empty, I panicked. I dropped the bags of food on the desk and searched the room for her. I followed her scent, it lead to the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Hey…gypsy girl? You in there?" silence.

Then the door opened wide and she was standing in front of me, "It's not "gypsy girl" its Bella." She said as a matter of fact. Relief had washed over me, she was safe, for now at least.

"I brought you some food. I didn't really know what was good, it's been a while since I ate food." I lead her back to the desk strewn with bags of food.

"Holy crap…" she shuffled through the bags of food. There was fruits, breads, cheese and an assortment of things that would keep for a few days. "How long are you keeping me here?! There's so much food!"

I had to admit I'd gone a little over board, there was no way she could eat all that in one sitting. But it would keep me from having to make more trips in the near future.

"I don't know honestly, until I can figure out a way to get you out of here with your heartbeat in tact. Will the others look for you? Are you some kind of pet or something? Maybe they should have put a bell around you." I laughed, she would look quite cute with a bell actually.

"I'm not their pet," she retorted with a mouth full of grapes " and I don't know. I'm in quite a mess, they always warned me about the Volturi. They said I would be killed for knowing what they were and I couldn't pretend not to know even if I wanted to because there were two who could read my thoughts. But I guess they were wrong, cause you can't. So maybe Aro can't either." She took a bite out of a huge apple and shrugged.

"If you're not a pet what are you?" I was confused, who would keep a human around? It was odd enough that she knew about the Volturi in such detail but it was even more odd that she was still alive to talk about it.

"I'm their friend. That's what I am." She tore off a piece of bread and nibbled on it.

"How do you know them?" food seemed to make her more agreeable and willing to talk.

"Car- I mean one of them is a doctor. He worked with my parents before they died… I was just a little kid and my mom made him swear to look after me. I had no one else, no relatives no friends willing to take in a kid. So they took me in and raised me. I was with them for fourteen years." A sadness crept across her beautiful face.

"Was?" I prompted.

"I left a year ago, I was a liability to them. One of them, he wasn't very good and controlling his thirst… so I thought it would be better. I'm 20 I can take care of myself!" I didn't know who she was trying to convince, me or herself.

"So what do you do now?"

"I travel with the gypsies, as clumsy as I am I'm a great dancer somehow. The money I make isn't bad really. But it's not like I could get a real job or anything. I don't have a birth certificate or id or anything. The perfect target for vampire food I suppose. Though I know it doesn't really matter to the Volturi. I knew I was close to their hunting grounds but there was nothing to be done about it. We had a show last night, I tried to get mother Elena to leave quickly but she said she had business and we would leave tomorrow. I guess they still will…"

"So you're a dancing gypsy girl with intimate knowledge of the Volturi and vampires and you still have managed to become dinner?"

"I'm a danger magnet." She said with a half hearted smile. Apparently this wasn't her first brush with danger.

"Perhaps the coven will come for you?" I said, trying to lift her spirits.

"Probably not, it would be suicide. Even though Aro has a soft spot for Carlisle it won't matter, rules are rules and there's nothing to be done about it." She looked at me in horror, she'd let his name slip and now she was sorry.

"Carlisle?"

"Forget it."

"No. I know of Carlisle, I didn't realize he was in the business of keeping little human girls around as pets." I had heard only good things about Carlisle from Aro. Thought I'd never heard about his change in diet. I'd never met him, he was much older than I. I always wondered why he didn't live with the Volturi if Aro liked him so much.

"I'm not a pet!" she snarled.

"Whatever you may be I didn't realize he didn't eat humans. Aro is actually quite fond of Carlisle, I may be able to use that to get you out of here."

"Why do you care so much if I get out of here? I don't understand you. You should just eat me and be done with it. It's far too much trouble to get me out of here alive." She popped another grape in her mouth, sullen now.

"I don't really know, but you're certainly not making this easy on me. You could be a little nicer you know. I'm doing my best ok?" I had no idea why I cared, I desperately wanted to devour her here and now. The sweet smell of the grapes mingled with the sweetness of her mouth made her more and more appetizing. But something inside of me wanted her alive, wanted to see her blush again maybe even laugh. Perhaps I've gone mad.

"Alright." She hopped up from the chair and I braced myself against a book case, a fresh wave of her scent hitting me in the face.

"Don't move so quickly." I tried to say and sweetly as I could.

"Oh… sorry." She slowed, her movements became more deliberate as she studied my wall of music. "Thank you. For the food that is."

"You're welcome." This was a pleasant turn. Perhaps I should feed her more often.

"What's your name?" she asked as she pulled record off the wall to read the back.

"Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I dared not walk over to her, she was a vision standing there. She tempted me in every way yet I craved more so to keep her safe. Truly I had gone insane.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan, you may call me Bella." She giggled picking up another album off the wall.

Bella she truly was, beautiful in English. No name could be more perfect for her. She was thin and slender, her brown hair framing her face so. Her brown eyes a sea of emotion and her lips a soft delicious pink. I wanted to know what was behind those beautiful brown eyes, I wanted to know her every thought. This was truly madness I had fallen into to care for a human girl so. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud thud. She had fallen to the ground and from what I could see, she tripped over her own two feet.

"Are you alright?" I managed to ask between laughs.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Happens all the time." She said as her cheeks flushed, yes she was truly a vision. A small yawn escaped her beautiful lips, I suppose it was late for a human.

"Tired?" obviously she was I thought bitterly.

"No I'm fine. Besides how do I know you won't eat me in my sleep?" she asked playfully. I hoped she was beginning to trust me.

"I suppose you don't. But you've got to sleep sometime. It's one of those human things you have to do. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." I headed towards the doors that lead to my bed room which I never used. It was there for one reason, one I'd never really had any desire to fulfill. The sheets had never been slept in, only changed once a month. Now I was actually thankful for the bed.

"Oh wow…" she stared around the room gawking at its decor. I thought it was over done, too ornate. "You're going to let me sleep in here? It's way too nice!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me find you something to sleep in." I turned and walked into the closet, I didn't have pajamas and I certainly didn't have any women's clothes. So I settled for one of my long button shirts. If I could have blushed I would have as I imagined her in it. I had picked a deep blue like that of her top that went flawlessly with her skin.

"Here, it's the best I can do for right now. Tomorrow we'll get you something better." I handed her the shirt and left for her to change.

"I don't understand you at all. You're not at all what they told me Volturi vampires were like." She began to take off the bangles on her wrists, exposing the delicate skin beneath them. "You say you're not going to eat me, and you bring me food. Then you're going to let me sleep in the gorgeous bed and you're going to buy me clothes? What do you want from me?" it was a loaded question, I wanted to drink deeply of her, I wanted to protect her, and now as she took off her jewelry revealing her soft white skin I wanted to make her mine. I wanted every inch of her.

"Nothing." Was the best answer, though not the truest one.

"Nothing?" she raised an eye brow in my direction. "I don't believe you. But I want you to know I won't be some sex toy for you. I'm not some little pet you can play with as you like." She was defiant. It made me want her more and if I decided it there wouldn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"I've planned nothing of the sort. Have a little faith in me?" with that I turned to let her finish changing.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the door to my bedroom open and her tip toe out. She didn't honestly think she could sneak past me? "What are you doing Bella?" I asked, turning around to be greeting by her standing there in my shirt. The hem of it barely grazing her knee, it was better than I'd imagine.

"I was thirsty…" she was so cute, like a child asking for a glass of water to stall bed time. I could only laugh.

"You don't have to sleep if you're not tired. Are you really thirsty?"

"Yes…" she was embarrassed, and it made her cuter. I pulled a glass bottle of water out of the bags of her food I still had no idea what to do with. Vampires had no need for kitchens so I didn't have one.

"Thanks." She took the bottle and drank almost half of it.

"Sorry I should have told you I had that for you, and perhaps given you a glass. Better now?"

"Much. So since I'm staying here tell me about you Edward. You know about me but I don't know a thing about you."

"Well… I was born in America in 1801. Chicago Illinois actually. My parents died when I was seventeen and that's when Aro changed me into what I am now. I've been with the Volturi since, thought I don't particularly enjoy their company. I will admit I enjoy the safety they offer me. I spend most of my time here, in my study. Listening to music and reading. It's better than listening to the petty thoughts of the others, they don't particularly like me." I wanted to tell her everything about me and I had to stop myself. I didn't understand this strange pull she had on me, but it was intoxicating.

"If you don't like it here why don't you leave?"

"And go where? I may not like it here, but I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"You could stay with Carlisle. He would take you in if you stopped eating people."

"Why would he do that? I've not relation to him and I'm part of the Volturi."

"Because he's Carlisle. He took Jasper in from America, he had been involved in the wars in South America, killed who knows how many people and vampires. But if you say you'll stop eating humans he takes you in no matter who you are." She reached up for a record that was beyond her reach, the hem of my shirt lifting up exposing her round butt cheeks. She was wearing nothing under my shirt, _nothing._ Did she know what she was doing to me? Was she teasing me on purpose or was she really that oblivious? I couldn't tell. I shook my head trying to clear it from the thoughts of taking her here and now.

"Don't shake your head at me, he would so. He's better than these stupid Volturi! He doesn't judge and he's a doctor. He's above the thirst and you could be too!" the vinyl clanged on the floor. "Sorry!" she dropped to the ground scrambling to pick it up. She hadn't buttoned the shirt all the way and I could see the line of her cleavage as she bent down. Oh how I wanted to get up, to help her. But if I went to her now it would be over. She'd never trust me again, and that thought alone is what held me steady.

"You're teasing me on purpose aren't you?" I tried to still my tongue but it was already too late. She stared down and clutched her shirt close, hiding her perfect skin from me. Her face turned bright red, "I… I no! No I'm not!" she set the record on the shelf and stomped back to the bedroom. I could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest and I smiled to myself.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" I asked myself, putting the abused album back in its place.


	4. Chapter 4

That night my mind was racing with thoughts. A life other than this? Did it truly exist? I found my self residing to watch her sleep, she was beautiful. But she wasn't a quiet sleeper, she talked quite a lot. And I was elated to know she dreamed of me. My name tumbled from her lips time and time again, a pleasant smile on her face. Perhaps today she would trust me more. I couldn't stay with her long, I had duties whether I liked them or not. The thought of keeping her in this room was terrible but I had no other options for her. At least she wouldn't starve while I was away.

I wished the sun would trickle in as I knew it rose for the city above. I imagined her skin beneath its warm rays and I longed to let her out into its light. She stirred, sleep falling away from her mind. She stretched across the bed like a napping cat her eyes struggling to keep the curtain of sleep across them.

"Morning." I said in a velvety tone.

"Mmm… morning." She said as a yawn escaped her lips. She curled against a pillow, the blue shirt crumpled high exposing the supple skin of her thigh. She tempted me with every breath she took it seemed. "Are you going to eat me now?" she asked.

"I hadn't planned on it." That was a lie, I wanted to devour her but not in the way she was asking.

"Well that's good. Are you going to let me go then?"

"If I could." That was the truth. She sat up and pouted, pulling her fingers through her sleep tousled hair.

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"Unfortunately I'm going to keep you safely inside this room all day."

"How deathly boring…" she sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're free to roam these rooms to find whatever you will to amuse yourself. But don't leave them, don't go out into the hallways. I can't protect you. For now you're safe in here."

"What if I did leave?"

"Death, or worse awaits you outside these doors. Promise me you'll stay in here?"

"I'll think about it." She retorted. I decided to take that as a yes. I heard her stomach growl with hunger.

"You should eat. I have to go. I'll be back tonight." I allowed myself once last glance at her before I had to wash all thoughts of her form my mind, she truly was beautiful. The shirt had come slightly undone and twisted around her. Her breasts were barely hidden by the collar of my shirt, her thighs completely exposed as a pillow hid from my view what I wanted most. She would truly be my undoing. "Behave." Was all I could say before making my self leave her there.


	5. Chapter 5

For several days we stayed like this. I left her for only as long as was needed and brought food and clothes to her. I struggled with the idea that I knew would keep her safest and allow her into the city. But it didn't feel right, and I knew she would hate me for it. But I couldn't keep her locked up any longer, she was getting anxious.

I found my way to Aro's study. He was working away at papers for affairs I cared nothing for and new every minute detail about.

"A minute of your time?" I asked.

"Of course." He left his work and turned to face me. "What can I do for you?" I steadied myself, I knew he had a fondness for me but more so for what I could do for him.

"I need a collar." I cringed, I had never thought I would need one of these.

"For the gypsy girl?" he asked. I kept a few paces between us, hoping to keep him from my thoughts I tried to quell about her.

"Yes, I'd like to keep her for a while. She has proved entertaining."

He laughed, "You've never kept a single pet. This one must be truly enjoyable. I'll give you one of mine."

"No. Thank you." I tried to keep the anger from my voice. I didn't want him anywhere near her.

"You don't want to share?"

"I'd rather not." I cringed inwardly at the thought of his hands on her, what he would do to her. What I knew he'd done to other girls like her.

"Alright then. You'll have one by days end. Come now, we've work to do."

"Thank you." I followed him, preparing myself for the day. I would do all that I could to keep her from my thoughts. If he thought I had only a small interest in her it would be for the best. I had learned to shield things from him through my years as his conduit. I could hide my thoughts behind those I channeled. Though I had never needed to hide anything this important.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the long corridors at humanly slow pace, the small box weighing heavily in my hand. I knew she would hate me for this, she would probably refuse to wear and tell me she was not my pet. It's true, she wasn't I had no hold over her. But I needed everyone else to think I did. For once I was glad for the position I held, no one would touch her if she wore this. She would be safe anywhere inside of Volterra where the Volturi ruled in absolute. I hadn't looked in the box to see it, but I knew what it would be. It would hold the crest of the Volturi and the crest of my rank letting anyone who dared to get close to know she belonged to someone of power. I prayed she would see this and accept it for protection rather than ownership. Slowly, I opened the door. The music played loudly and she didn't hear my entrance. I closed the door and stood as I was greeted by a vision.

She stood, her back to me dancing to some of my more obscure Turkish music. Her hips rocked to the beat of the drum, her arms snaking elegantly at her sides. Her dance reminded me of the belly dancers I had seen in Turkey. Her hips dropped, her ankle flitted out as she turned in a graceful circle. I was surprised at her grace and ease, especially since I'd seen her trip on nothing but her own two feet days before. She was facing me now, her eyes closed as she listened to the music. Her chest rolled in tight circles as her hips shimmied to the quick beat of the drums. Her arm reached up elegantly behind her as she continued her dance. I knew I should announce my presence but she was too beautiful. Her dance was a spell upon me and I couldn't move, only watch as she arched her back till her long hair fell to the ground behind her. With such ease she rose again, her eyes open this time. Her cheeks flared with a bright blush as she saw me watching her, abruptly stopping her dance.

"So you'll dance for crowds but not me?" I chuckled.

"That's different…" her face blushed a deeper red.

"I have something for you, please don't hate me for it." I held the box in my hand. I didn't know who was going to hate her wearing more, her or me. But she had to if I was going to keep her safe.

"What?" she was wary now.

"Let me tell you what it means before you throw it back at me. It's meant to protect you, to keep you safe when I'm not around. Even in here you're not completely safe, you're unclaimed." The words stung my throat. I knew better than anyone that no one could claim this beautiful gypsy girl. She was meant to be free, to dance in the sun.

"Unclaimed?" she asked, unsure of where I was going.

"Yes." I handed her the box, still unsure of her reaction. I longed to be able to hear her thoughts.

She opened the box slowly and stared down at its contents with such fury I was sure it would burst into flames. "You want me to wear a collar and be your pet is that it!" she hissed.

"No, yes" I stammered she completely unnerved me, "Bella you know as well as I do I don't own you. Please don't think of it that way, think of it as protection from the vampires lurking about, waiting to spirit you away. Without that they would and could with no consequences and there would be nothing I could about it. But if you wear that you can go into the city, you can leave these rooms and no one will touch you."

"And if I wear this, you'll let me out of here?" she asked, her fingers tracing across the collars contours as it sat in the box.

"Yes, you'll be safe as long as you stay in Volterra. Their rule is absolute here. But if you leave the cities walls not even that can protect you."

"Alright." She lifted it from the box and set the box on the table beside her. I was surprised. I expected her to yell, to scream to tell me she would never be my plaything. She held it against her neck and tried to fasten it, her fingers missing the holes for the buckle behind her neck.

"Here, let me." I moved behind her, brushing her hair away from her neck. I could hear her heartbeat quicken at my touch and I didn't know if it was fear or something else that made it jump. I fixed the buckle and let her hair fall into place. I moved to face her and wished it wasn't meant to be a collar for it was beautiful on her. A deep blue lace made of satin hugged her soft skin and a silver heart shaped pendant nestled into the hollow of her neck. Light shimmered off the diamonds mounted into it, the crest of the Volturi and my rank engraved into the white gold.

"Well how do I look?" she asked, breaking me from my stare.

"Beautiful." Her face blushed red again and I smiled. She truly was. I watched her as she walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall.

"Well I think it's terribly ugly." she shot me a smile. She never did any of the things I expected her to, she always through me through a loop.

"I'm so sorry, I could take it back if you wish?" I walked towards her and she clutched the pendant at her neck.

"No, I'll wear it anyway I suppose."

I chuckled, yes always full of surprises.

"Will you take me out of here, into the city?" she asked, she longed for her freedom even if she'd only been here a week.

"Of course, and buy you some better clothes while we're at it." I hated the thought of anyone else seeing the soft skin of her stomach, the bare of her back.

"What's wrong with my clothes!"

"Too revealing, you never know when a vampire will take advantage of you in an outfit like that." She blushed again in response. I chuckled and lead her through the labyrinth of corridors, up into the city.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late now, the shops were long since closed, their lights faded from the streets. We'd lost track of time and now I was saddled with bag of clothes she fought me over buying. But I was glad to see her smile. Suddenly she took off with a start.

"Alice!" she squeeled, launching herself into the arms of the female vampire approaching us. A low growl escaped my throat as she held tightly to Bella. She glared at me, knowing exactly who I was. I searched her thoughts finding that she was one of the vampires that Bella had grown up with. She was here to take her from me.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" she asked, still clinging tightly.

"I'm here for you. You didn't really think I'd leave you here did you?"

Bella turned to look back at me. Her eyes full of indecision. I felt something tear inside of me, I knew I couldn't keep her here forever but that didn't mean I hadn't wanted to.

"But Alice… he needs me." I heard her start to explain in a soft whisper. "Alice, come here." She led Alice away, out of ear shot. I could only stand there and wait, wait for her to leave me. I couldn't stop her I had no right, but I wanted to. I wanted to keep her locked away with me where I could keep her safe. I watched as the two girls talked, glancing at me every so often. I wouldn't be able to read Bella's mind, but I could read this Alice girls. I watched her come back to me, but I knew she would leave. The only thing I could was let her go.

"Do you really want to stay with Carlisle?" Bella asked me.

"What?" This wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"Will you leave the Volturi and stop killing people?" she asked again more bluntly. I stared at her, my mind trying to process what she was asking me. She inched closer to me, her scent filled my lungs. "Will you stay with me?" she asked in a softer, less unsure voice.

"Yes." I would have followed her anywhere.

"Alice, tell Carlisle everything." She turned to hug the small pixie girl. When she released her she lifted the pendant into her hand.

"You know what this is don't you Bella? Why do you want to stay with him?"

"Yes I now what it means, but he's never laid a hand on me and you know it. Other wise you would have killed him on the spot. Now go, tell Carlisle we'll be seeing him soon." She smiled and Bella kissed Alice on the cheek. She was such a daring human.

Alice shot me one last glare, her thoughts blaring a warning at me not to harm Bell, before she took off out of the city. Then Bella turned and looked at me with a smile.

"You're stuck with me now Edward. Do you think you can handle that?" a smile crept across her lips.

I didn't know what to say. She had the perfect escape and instead she was standing here with me. Words were failing me so I did the next best thing. I pulled her close and kissed her. Her soft lips responded, pushing against mine. Her soft arms wrapped around my neck and I was surrounded by her. This was bliss I had never known, and never wanted to be without again. I could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, I pulled her closer my hand running through her long hair, my other cupping her face. I don't know how long we stood there, locked together, time seemed to cease and I was lost in her taste.

Finally we broke away, she gasped for air and smiled, her face flushed. "You've got to be the most idiotic human I've ever met. Why would you stay with me?" I had no possible answer as to why she would stay, and I wanted to know.

"Well when you put it that way maybe I should go find Alice." She started to pull away from me away from me and held her tighter.

"No! You're mine now Bella." I kissed her again, more urgently. I felt her give in, her soft lips on mine. I darted my tongue across her warm lip, pleading for entrance. She granted my wish and our tongues mingled. She tasted so sweet it was intoxicating. My hand found the small of her back enticing a moan from her that only caused my excitement to rise. I wanted to taste every inch of her, feel her beneath me. I broke away, trying to control myself. I would break her if I didn't stop.

I watched her face pull into a pout, her lips bruised from my kiss. "Lets get inside, it's almost dawn." I tilted my head to the east where slivers of day light were struggling to break free.

"Oh right… can I carry something?" she asked, staring at the handfuls of bags on the ground.

"No I've got it" I laughed grabbing the bags. Her armed laced into mine and I lead her back into the underground city.


	8. Chapter 8

"How old are you Edward?" she asked me a she laid sprawled across my bed.

"Barely over a hundred."

"No, how old were you when you were changed?"

"Seventeen."

"So you've a thing for older women huh?" she grinned scooting dangerously close to me.

"You're not a day over twenty." I replied.

She laughed and I watched her face, mesmerized by her beauty. Truly she was an angel. "I suppose you're right, but I'm still older than you. I'm not sure how I feel about that." She said, letting her fingers trail across my cool skin. It took everything in me not to devour her here and now and I wondered if she knew that.

"Do you know what you do to me Bella?" I let my hand trail down her arm as we laid together. Suddenly I heard Felix coming down the hall. If he thought for a moment I hadn't touched her I didn't want to think of the trouble we'd be in. "Bella do you trust me?" I asked her, urgently. I only had a few moments.

"Yes." She said, looking at me questioning why I was suddenly asking her this.

I pulled her from the bed, pulling her shirt off. I held her close to me and kissed her, I could hear her heart beat racing and it took everything in me to remember why I was doing this. I stood in the doorway, ravishing her skin, I reveled in the taste of her. Soft moans escaped her lips as her warm skin against mine sent a shiver through me. My hands raced to touch every inch of her soft warm skin. I snapped my head in the direction of Felix as he strolled into my study. A growl rolled from my throat.

"What!" I snapped at him. He stood there and I could tell he was disappointed. He wanted to catch me, he knew I'd never keep a pet and he wanted to prove it.

"Aro has called for you." He said, his eyes hungrily took in the sight of Bella. "I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone."

I pulled her closer to me, "She'll be just fine without you." I snarled. "Leave us, I'll be there shortly." I could feel her grip tighten around me, her heart now pumping in fear and embarrassment. I watched him leave, listening for him to be far enough away. His thoughts full of defeat.

"What, what was that for?" she asked trying to catch her breath. Her skin radiated heat next to mine her cheeks flushed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind." I grinned at her, though it had been for show that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it, wouldn't jump at the chance to do it again.

"Warn me next time." She said with a laugh. I kissed her again, gently as I whispered my fingers across her cheek.

"Of course." I could take her now if I wanted, which I desperately did. But I had to leave her and that was torture unto itself. "I've got to go. Stay here? I shouldn't be gone long." I kissed her forehead and released her form my arms. Her bare breasts exposed, her nipples standing at attention longing for my touch. I could only sigh, regretting every second of letting her go. I turned and left, leaving her there and it took every bit of will power I had.

I reached Aro's study and let myself in. He sat in a large chair by the fire, and in its light he looked so old and frail. But I would not be fooled into thinking him any less dangerous because of it.

"You think I don't know what goes on in my own city Edward?" his eyes fell on mine, hard and betrayed.

"I would never-"

"You were just going to let her leave, you know there are rules. What's worse is you are planning to leave me. After what I've given you, will you really turn your back of the Volturi Edward? Away from its power, it's protection." He stared at me, if he touched me he would know my answer and every reason why. I couldn't let him, I couldn't.

"You know just as well as I do how much I hate it here. This life is not for me Aro and you know it. Do not think me ungrateful for the kindness you have shown me and never think for a moment I will forget it." I let out a howl in pain and I knew Jane was behind me, focusing her mind on mine. I crumpled the ground in pain and waves of it washed over every inch of me.

"No I don't think you'll forget it. You know you may not return to this life once you leave it." His words buzzed in my ear, my body told me to take it back, tell him I hadn't meant it so that this pain would leave me. I writhed on the floor, Jane attacking me in an onslaught of pain. It washed over me, suffocating me till I couldn't move, only wriggle in pain. This was my price for betraying the Volturi and I hoped it would be quick.

I was wrong.

Mwahaha cliff hanger! so let me know if the rest of the story is worth posting lol


	9. Chapter 9

So thank you all for encouraging me! I really appareciate the praise and the criticism. I didn't realize it was weird to post so many chapters at a time lol. But I tend to write several of them at a time and then tweek them over and over for days lol. So here are the rest enjoy!

I don't know how long my body crumpled under her unrelenting waves of pain, it seemed like days. When she finally grew bored of her game she delt me a swift kick to the jaw and left me on the floor. My head ached and my muscles were slush inside me from the hours spent tensed in agony. With more effort than should have been necessary, I crawled off the floor and stumbled to my room. Falling in the halls and clinging desperately to anything that would lend me support, I found my way back to her. My mind was in a haze, I needed to feed to regain my strength but I hadn't enough to even hunt. I stumbled into my room, falling to the floor in front of her.

"Oh my God Edward!" Bella gasped as she rushed to me. I felt her pull me into her lap as she knelt at my side. "Can you hear me? Edward?" her voice struggled to keep its composure.

"Yes." I answered as I struggled to stand.

"Here." She helped me up and supported most of my weight on her shoulders, half dragging me to the bedroom. She laid me on the bed inspecting me for injuries, she would find none. My head throbbed, it was hard to focus.

"You need to feed, your eyes are black. I'll go find someone to help." I grabbed her wrist before she left my side. She was no longer safe out there.

"No." I managed.

"It's ok, I'm wearing your collar. I'll be fine." She pleaded with me. It was all I could do to hold her wrist to keep her form leaving.

I shook my head, "It won't protect you now." In an instant she knew. She knew what I had done, where I'd been and how I came to be the pitiful sight I was now.

"Ok. Lay here I'll be right back. I won't leave this room ok?" she peeled my fingers from her wrist and laid them beside me. I couldn't stop her anyway, even though I wanted to. I watched her leave, my vision blurring at times. I heard her scramble about and then she winced in pain. The air filled with the sweet scent of her blood and I struggled to get up, to help her. But I couldn't, Jane had taken her toll on me.

I don't know how much time lapsed before I watched her as she returned with two large full glasses and part of her skirt tied around her arm. "Here, you have to."

"No. I can't, not yours…"

"Too bad." She put the glass to my lips, my thirst over coming my will. I greedily drank her blood from the glass, its warmth coating my throat. I felt it course through me, filling me with its strength. When I finished the first she began with the second. I could feel the strength returning to my limbs. I was finally able to see her, really see her. She was pale and I could tell she was struggling not to faint. How much had to she given me? I stared at the glasses, they were pint sized beer mugs, and she had filled them to the top.

Suddenly the glass fell out of her hand and I caught it, realizing I should be catching her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she fell limp against me.

"Bella! Bella look at me." Her arm below her shabby dressing was cold, her skin pale. I traded places with her on the bed, pushing my guilt aside. She had seen the monster in me and now she's fainted.

I unwrapped her arm, she was out cold and when I saw the gash I was glad of it. She needed stitches. I ripped part of my shirt off, tying it tightly around the wound to stay the bleeding. Franticly I searched my study for the medical kit I had acquired a few years back.

In seconds I was beside her cleaning the cut and stitching it up. Trying to make small neat stitches, the thought of such a huge scar on her arm because of me made my stomach knot as I fought against the frenzy. It was easier when I had something important to focus on.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat beside her in a chair next to the bed, keeping my cool hand on the back of her neck trying to get her to wake up. My mind raced as I waited for her to wake. She'd given me a lot of blood. _I shouldn't have come back like that, it wasn't right. And for her to have done this to herself for me is unwarranted. I didn't deserve that, and neither did she. I seem to spend all my time keeping her safe from everyone else but then she falls into something like this, I don't know what to do. I never should have let her stay, I should have sent her packing with Alice. It was selfish and now she's paying the price._ I was racked with guilt and shame. She'd seen the worst of me, a part of me I had never wanted her to see. _The part that was going to send her running for the hills._

I heard her heart beat speed up, the blood flowing more freely. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, disoriented. She had been out for a few hours now and I was relieved she was coming to.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I kept my voice gentle.

"What, what happened?" her voice was hoarse and I could tell she was trying to get her bearings.

"You fainted love." She tried to get up, "Stay, if you sit up too fast you'll pass out again." I held her gently against the bed, keeping her from getting up.

"Oh yeah. The blood."

"You lost too much too fast, your body couldn't handle it, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have done that, it was too dangerous. You shouldn't worry about me like that, or do something that would hurt you. Then where would I be? I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault."

"No! I fainted because I saw it. I always faint when I see blood; I get all nauseas and then pass out. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I tried not to."

She was apologizing, to me, for her passing out because she saw blood. I was so confused.

"Please don't feel bad, it's not your fault. It's better than going out and killing some random person anyway. It was my choice and I made it. Is it so hard to let me help you like you've helped me?"

I was completely surprised, "Me? I've only made you wear a collar and locked you in this room for over a week and now you're a target for the Volturi and spilling your blood for a vampire-"

"Who didn't eat me, or take advantage of me. Who saved me from being eaten or worse, who took better care of me than anyone has for years now." She said cutting me off. Her logic was astounding.

I had no idea what to say or how to respond. She left me utterly silenced by her. Gently I pushed a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her. "You're too good for me Bella" I kissed her forehead. "You need to eat something. Let me get you some food." I got up and brought back with me some bread and fruit. I had recovered my strength, and now she needed hers.

"Thanks. Now are you going to tell me why you stumbled in here like that?" she asked, biting into one of the ripe strawberries.

"Not tonight, in the morning. You need to get some sleep." I didn't want to frighten her, she didn't need to know she couldn't leave this city alive. Not until I figured out a way to get around that.  
Her fingers traced patterns across my arms, beneath the rolled fabric of my sleeve.

"In the morning." I reiterated. She was trying, she knew how to weaken my resolve.

"No. Now." Her eyes were intense. I sighed, I could deny her nothing when she looked at me like that. But I had to, I couldn't let her know. There had to be a way out of this city, I just had to find it.

"Edward, you can't not tell me. I waited around for five agonizing hours and when you finally come back you're like that. You can't keep me in the dark forever."

I sighed, "I don't want you to worry."

"Well it's a little late! I thought you were dead! I didn't know if I should stay or run. And you don't want me to worry!" she was furious, fire in her eyes as she angrily attacked a chunk of bread.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, and don't try to not let me worry. I'm going to do it no matter what. And it's better to know what's really going on than to have to wonder, because I'm sure it's far worse."

"I don't think so…" I fell back into the chair with a sigh. "Please Bella. Just give me till the morning." I didn't want her to know until I had some semblance of a solution to give her.

"Promise?" she was still defiant, and barely willing to give in.

"Promise." Tomorrow I was determined to have a plan, to save her. I wasn't going to let her die and I certainly wasn't going to have her suffer damnation because of me.

"I want a bath." She said, sliding down from the bed far too quickly. She fell against me and I caught her, her scent filling my lungs.

"Bella." I warned as her cheeks flushed, her eyes quickly darting away.

"I'm not going to drown." She mutter into my chest but made no move to leave my embrace and I grinned. I pulled myself dangerously close, but I didn't care. She was breathtaking. "I'm worried about you." I ran my fingers through her hair; it was like silk between my fingers. "I love you Bella."  
"What did you say?" she stared up at me, her eyes trying to register what I'd said.

"I'm worried about you."

"No, the other part."

"I love you."

She smiled as her lips met mine and her hands wrapped around my neck. I pulled her close deepening the kiss. Her mouth opened to mine, inviting me in. Our tongues caressed as my hand traveled down her back, hers entwined in my hair. I slid my fingers under the hem of her shirt, finding the warm skin beneath it. I pressed my cold hand against her back and I could feel her shiver from my touch. I wanted her, I wanted to taste every inch of her skin, know every sensitive spot. _But I'd hurt her._

Gently I pulled away, breaking our kiss. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you." Her heart was racing, I could feel the blood pumping beneath her soft pale skin. I wanted to devour her in every way.

"I'm pretty sure if you were going to eat me you'd have done it by now." She said, her face in a pout anger flickering in her eyes.

"You don't know what you're asking. I don't know if I have that much control…" I didn't, and the safest course was certainly not this one.

"I've just spent a nonstop month with you. The only time I wasn't around you is when I was sleeping and you were off doing your Volturi business. I think that if you were going to hurt me it would have happened long ago." She pushed against my hands, trying to get closer to me. Her scent intensified as her hair swayed at her back, weakening my resolve with it. My mind raced, I wanted her I couldn't deny that. But I didn't want to hurt her, I was about to put her in mortal danger and it would be my own damn fault if anything happened to her. And not just this, tomorrow I was going to try and get her out of this city, I still had no definite plan but decided that was better. The fuzzier the future the better.

"What about your virtue?" it was the best I had, and it was also something I was concerned about. We weren't married, in the eyes of the world I would just be a man and her, her… I didn't want to think of that. It wasn't true, and if I could I would make her my wife and do right by her.

"I'm a gypsy, people don't think I have any." She scoffed at me, not really answering the question.

"I don't care what other people think." I watched as she fell back against the bed with a sigh, her face turning four shades of red.

"I've never…" her voice trailed off full of embarrassment. How could she have never? She was gorgeous and I knew that there wasn't a man around who wouldn't love to put his hands on her. I knew, I loved it and never wanted to share her. I stared hungrily down at her, she teased me with every breath she took. Her hair splayed across the bed, her back arching against the curve of the mattress. I had never longed to be with someone as I longed to be with her. Even when I was mortal I'd never felt this intensely for someone, I've always felt content unto myself.

Before I realized my hands were trailed across the soft skin of her bare stomach. She was wearing that incredibly revealing gypsy excuse for a top of hers, refusing to wear the nice clothes I bought her. Thought I didn't really mind as her back arched into my touch. I leaned down, hovering above her as I crushed my lips to her own. Her arms were instantly around my neck, her hands rushing through my hair and across my back. Her warm touch sent waves of pleasure through me. This was the last thing I needed to be doing, and she certainly shouldn't be doing this with me. But I couldn't bring myself to stop; I craved her body, to feel her beneath me. I soon fell into her alluring scent, her moans filling the air urging me on.

I deftly lifted her from the edge of the bed and placed her in the center. I trailed kisses across her warm skin, enticing moans from her sweet lips. Her body trembled beneath me and I needed more. Her hands raked across my skin as I teased the curves of her neck with my lips. She moaned and her hips bucked against my sending waves of pleasure through me. I pulled at the fabric wrapped around her chest, and watched as it unwound from around her revealing the soft skin beneath it. My eyes hungrily took in every detail of her. The blush on her cheeks, the roundness of her supple breasts the creamy color of her skin. She was breathtaking, and I was going to take her. Her eyes fluttered open, and gazed up at me.

"I am truly in love with you Bella." I breathed against her neck, taking in her scent.

"Yes, I do believe I'm quite taken with you Edward." She breathed as her every breath was struggling to filler her lungs. Her heart was a flutter and her pulse quick. "I love you." She whispered against my ear, her soft lips sending waves through me. I moaned as her hands found their way beneath my shirt, feeling every inch of the skin beneath it. Her lips found the hollow of my neck leaving a blazing trail of kissing in their wake. "I never want to be without you." Her fingers worked at the buttons of my shirt as she whispered this into my skin.

"Never." I breathed as I pulled her face to meet mine. I stared into her eyes, searching for what I didn't know. But I found it, whatever it was. It was there, pleading with me to not just take her, but to keep her. I knew then that I would be by her as long as she wished it. I pushed my lips to hers with renewed fervor. Her hands began to pry apart the fabric of my shirt and I quickly removed it, pulling her warm chest to mine.

I trailed my fingers up the soft skin of her thigh, pushing the skirt up as I came. She moaned at my touch, her head pushed back against the bed as her hands clung to my arms. I ached to be inside her; to feel her surround me. My fingers found their way past her undergarment and toyed now with the wetness behind them. She gasped as my cool finger pressed into her tight opening. She moaned pressing against the bed as I slowly curled and uncurled my finger then adding another. My tongue swirled around her alert nipple, teasing it with my teeth. She sighed in pleasure, my name tumbling from her lips ever so often.

She was a sight beneath me as she bit her lip in pleasure. Her cheeks were red as she spread her knees for me, begging for more. I removed my fingers from her and heard her whimper in protest. I chuckled as I slid her skirt down, throwing it to the floor. I kissed her, deeply with need. She tasted so sweet, so intoxicating. Her naked hips ground against my clothed ones and I frowned into the kiss. Her hands quickly went to work, fumbling with the buckle of my belt trying to remove the last obstacle. I kissed her and trailed my hands across her skin as she pulled my pants down, kicking them off of me.

Her bare hips bucked against mine and I moaned at the feeling of her skin against my own. I pulled myself up, putting only a few inches between us. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she bit her lips nervously.

"I won't if-" I was cut off as her hand fell to my throbbing member, a moan replacing my words. I felt her knees slide against my hips as I gently pushed inside her. My body trembled as I felt her surround me. She was warm and tight and I moaned in the pleasure of it.

I watcher as I slid in, she was biting her lip, eyes closed. I stopped and waited. Was I hurting her? When I didn't move her eyes flew open and I saw in them her need. Her hips rocked beneath me, the friction was unbelievable. I rested on my elbow above her head, my lips locked to hers as I rocked my hips slowly pulling in and out of her. It was a bittersweet speed, I enjoyed feeling her but I craved to go faster. My hand caressed every available inch of her. Her hips began rocking faster against mine, her movement growing harder and faster with every passing moment.

I gripped her hip as I began to push into her, harder and faster. Her breath became fast and loud in my ear. She buried her face into my shoulder, muffling her screams of ecstasy. I quickened my speed, become more daring as she moaned more and more beneath me, spurring me on.

"Oh God! Edward!" I heard tumble from her lips between moans; pushing me to the edge, her nails raking across my back. I pushed myself deeper, moaning with each thrust. Her lips found mine and I felt her shudder beneath me, tensing as waves of the pleasure came crashing in around her, pulling me in. I thrust into her hard, as I fell over the edge into ecstasy my body trembling against hers.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know how long we lay there together, silently enjoying the feel of each others bare skin against the others. She had drifted off to sleep in my arms, her bare back exposed as she burrowed her face into my chest. I'd never noticed it before and I couldn't see how I hadn't. Across her back she had pixie wings tattooed from corner to corner. They covered the expanse of her shoulder blades and flowed down to her hips. They were intricately shaded giving them the illusion of reality. As I ran my fingers over the ink I could feel how it had raised her skin in its wake. I traced the pattern of the wings, they had such detail in them it was amazing. The top wings fluttered across her shoulder blades, not perfect in shape but more tattered in appearance. Between them rested a lotus that reminded me of the henna I'd seen in India. I frowned thinking that someone else had been able to stare at her like this and I knew it had been on more than one occasion. But it was beautiful, she truly was my other worldly creature who had flitted into my life.

As my hands trailed across her skin I noticed a hand shaped bruise across her hip, my hand print. I had held her too roughly, pushed too hard. She never once cried out in pain, and I wondered if she had even noticed. I would have to be more careful.

As I continued to trace the tattoos contours I knew I was procrastinating, putting off the inevitable. I wished desperately to keep her locked in here with me forever, to never have to do this or hurt her again. Soon it would be nightfall, I decided it was best to slip away while the city was still awake to provide some semblance of cover. I pried myself away from her, and in her sleep she clung to me. I wanted to lay there but I needed to pack. I packed a duffle bag with only things I felt were going to be needed. Food for her and clothes for us both; I packed all the lira I had, hoping it would last us. I sighed, it was time.

"Bella love." Whispered in her ear as I gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmmm…"

"You have to get up." I kissed along her jaw line, wishing desperately to crawl in bed beside her.

"You get down." I chuckled, she wasn't quite awake and certainly wasn't making much sense.

"We have to go." She rolled to face me, sleep still hugging the corners of her eyes. "Get dressed." I laid her clothes beside her.

"I don't want to, why are you dressed you should be naked with me. It's much better." She looked at me puzzled and slightly disappointed at my appearance.

"We have to leave here." I watched her eyes as she processed what I was saying.

"Now?" she bit her lip.

"Yes. Now hurry." I kissed her forehead and left heading into the study. I spied the dagger she had cut her arm with and decided it wouldn't help against vampires but it might make her feel safer if she was armed. I slid the blade into my boot as she stumbled from the room. I had given her a simple skirt and top, and yet she was stunning in it. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail and wore none of her loud jewelry which I was thankful for.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, because I didn't trust my self now.

"Yes." She replied as she came to stand next to me.

"I have to get you out of this city Bella. It's no longer safe for you here." I rubbed my thumb across the soft skin of her cheek. I slid the dagger into the band of her skirt giving her a sharp nod.

"Us. Get _us_ out of this city. You're not safe here either."

"Lets go." I kissed her, passionately and deeply. I had no idea when I could be able to do it again, or if I would ever again. It didn't matter what happened to me as long as she was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

We were nearly out of the city, traveling through the tunnel to the northern exit when I spied Felix. He was waiting for me, for her. Reading minds wasn't the only power the Volturi had in their coven.

"She cannot leave that way. You heard Aro." Apparently no one else had. He was alone as he stood before me blocking my exit.

"Let her go, I know what you really want. I can read your mind remember." I growled deep in my throat and pulled my self in front of Bella, backing her against the wall of the tunnel.

"Then you know I've decided neither of you should be leaving. You've fallen from grace Edward. No one will protect you now." A murderous snarl escaped from his throat and he lunged for me

Our bodies collided in a loud thunderous impact. I pushed him back into the wall, and it crumbled under him letting him continue through it. He shot back, furious. I ducked from side to side avoiding his blows, a few of mine landing. It was easy to stay a step ahead of him, I could hear him think his next move. Suddenly he took me by surprise, and sharp fist cracking against my ribs sending me flying down the tunnel.

As quickly as I could I recovered and jumped to my feet. He ran towards me, this time I would make my mark. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, tearing the limb from him. I threw the disembodied limb to the ground and was about to go for the kill when I heard him.

"That wasn't very nice of you Edward." A raspy voiced chided me.

"Aro…" I whipped around to find him standing between Bella and I. How could I have been so careless, how hadn't I heard him!

"He's right. You've fallen from my good graces Edward. But I have always had a soft spot for you. So I'll let you decide, should I kill her or you? The choice is yours." He grabbed her as she tried to run. Her eyes full of fear as his fingers wrapped around her throat, yanking her to him.

"Let her go. She's no risk to you."

"She knows, and there is only one rule. You of all should know this Edward. How many have you helped to destroy?" his thumb ran across her jaw lawn eliciting a growl from me. "She does smell sweet, I can see why you would want to keep her." His teeth grazed dangerously close to her throat. I heard her whimper under his unwanted attention.

"Why can't I hear you?" he asked, angry now as he whipped her around to stare into her face, his hand gripping her throat beneath her chin. She stood frozen still, I had no move to make, he had her and there was nothing I could do. I stood helpless as he stared at her, trying to elicit her thoughts.

"Answer me." He growled, tightening his grip around her throat. She gasped for air and tried to shake her head. Her fingers clawed at his hand as it strangled her neck

"Stop!" I roared "I can't hear her either! I don't know why, now let her go!"

"You can't hear her?" his voice faded into utter curiosity. "Jane."

"No-" I was cut off as waves of pain crashed down on me.

"No dear not him. Her." I watched as he held Bella in front of Jane.

"Stop!" I croaked out. I stared at Bella, waiting for the pain to consume her, but it never did. She shook under Aro's grip, but nothing more happened.

"Interesting…" he eyed her as Jane tried desperately to inflict unimaginable pain upon her. "Change her." He flung her against me and I cradled her in my arms.  
"Don't make me do this." I pleaded. This wasn't the life she deserved.  
"Then shall I do it?" he took as step towards us and I held her tighter. This was not what I had wanted to happen. She shook in my arms, she had only moved from the oven to the frying pan.

"Then what? What if she won't join you?" I was trying to buy her time, buy her soul.

"I've time to wait, she'll come around."

"Just kill her Aro." I heard Felix cry, cradling his arm trying to force it to heal itself. "Kill them both." He snarled.

"Silence." Felix's face fell but his eyes glared at mine with hate.

Her fingers trailed across my cheek, her hand shaking, pulling my focus to her. I kissed the soft skin of her wrist and looked into her eyes. "I know what has to happen." She said to me softly, her voice was hoarse.

"No, I won't let you die."

"I don't have to stay dead."

"You don't know what you're asking." How could I allow her to be changed, changed into a monster like myself?

"I think I've got a pretty good idea what I'm asking. I was raised by vampires remember? And I'm certainly not ready to lie down in my grave."

"She's willing, what more could you want Edward. Change her or you both die." He was growing impatient. I could hear him, his plans for her, for us. He would take us both back if I begged him, but not without her. I didn't want to go back, and I never wanted her to be pulled into that life.

"Do it." She pulled her hair away from her neck revealing the bruising skin.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her skin as my teeth sliced through it.

Yes, the end. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
